


You'll Find I'm Full of Surprises

by chaos_monkey



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Eli is naughty and Thrawn loves it, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, Flustered Thrawn, Hand Jobs, Human Thrawn, I don't think I've ever used that tag before, M/M, Modern day Earth AU, Public Sex, but nobody actually knows, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey
Summary: Their date doesn’t go entirely according to plan— but Thrawn and Eli still manage to make the best of it.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 12
Kudos: 47





	You'll Find I'm Full of Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Not the Vandal You're Looking For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714889) by [ZsforSs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs). 



> This was ZsforSs' idea and is set somewhere between the last and next-to-last scenes in the Epilogue of Not the Vandal You're Looking For, which is just a wonderful fic, by the way. If you haven't read it yet, you should. 
> 
> No, really. Go ahead, I'll wait. 
> 
> See? Told you. Anyway, this is definitely all Zs' fault for putting the concept in my head and then letting me write it. Also, cheers to TessAlyn and Revakah for helping me choose a _not_ -one-word title for once!

_‘Hey there, sexy ;) still on for our date tonight?’_

Thrawn smiled to himself, holding his phone under his desk as he tapped out a quick reply to Eli’s text. He’d been worried he might get stuck working late at the station again and be forced to cancel— he’d had a lot of overtime lately— but had managed to get everything done and would be leaving on time for once. 

He was very much looking forward to tonight, partly for the movie itself, but mostly because he and Eli _finally_ both had an evening free on the same day. Despite living together, it felt like they’d barely seen one another for the past two weeks. 

_‘Definitely. Meet you there at 7:30?’_

Thrawn’s phone dinged a reply almost immediately. _‘Can’t wait! <3’ _

* * *

“Sorry, that showing’s sold out.” 

“Ah, shoot,” Eli said. “Anything else playing around the same time?” 

The attendant— his scuffed silver nametag read Angel, a name that didn’t suit his rather unfortunate face in the slightest— scowled, heaving an annoyed sigh as he peered at his screen. “Cowboys vs. Aliens vs. Predator starts in twenty minutes. Otherwise, there’s all the late showings after eleven.” 

“Nah, we’ll take two tickets for the cowboys one. Thanks.” 

‘Angel’ had already started ringing it up before Eli even finished speaking, clearly intent on moving the lineup along again. Thrawn looked at Eli in slight consternation, but said nothing until they had entered the main lobby of the cinema. 

“Eli, we could have simply gone home and come back on a quieter night. I do not think this movie has particularly promising reviews.” 

Eli shrugged. “We can still come back another time anyway. The point was to go see a movie together tonight, and that’s what we’re doing. To be honest, I don’t much care what we watch, I’m just happy to be out with you.” 

Thrawn’s reservations melted away as Eli rose up on tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on his lips, then took his hand and led him towards Theater 7. 

“As am I,” he answered. 

Eli flashed him a brilliant smile. “Besides, how bad could it be?” 

* * *

“This is very bad,” Thrawn said, leaning over to whisper in Eli’s ear. Not that any of the other few patrons sharing the movie theater with them would be likely to hear anything even if he spoke normally. “And very loud.” 

“Okay, I’ll admit it’s maybe not _great,_ ” Eli whispered back. 

Straightening up, Thrawn raised an eyebrow at him, and Eli snorted a soft laugh. 

“Alright, alright. Fine. It’s _awful._ But I’m still having a good time. And y’know…” Eli twisted in his seat, leaning in and resting a hand on Thrawn’s inner thigh. “There _are_ other ways to enjoy bad movies… especially from the back row.” 

As Eli spoke, his lips brushing lightly over Thrawn’s ear, the warm pressure of his hand slid up Thrawn’s leg, slow and deliberate, eventually coming to a stop over his zipper. 

“Eli, that is—” Thrawn’s breath caught briefly in his chest as Eli squeezed him lightly through his pants. “There are _other people_ here! If we were seen— you do realize public indecency is a crime?” 

“Mm-hmm… I know.” Thrawn could feel Eli’s smile against his skin; could hear the mischief dancing in his tone. “The risk is what makes it fun.” 

He squeezed Thrawn’s cock again, and Thrawn swallowed hard as Eli started rubbing him lightly, teasingly, over top of his clothes. 

“I’ll stop if you want me to,” Eli murmured, breath hot as he nipped at Thrawn’s earlobe. “But there’s almost no one else in here, and the movie’s so loud, they won’t notice a thing if we’re quiet.”

“I…” Thrawn trailed off, licking suddenly dry lips. He couldn’t deny that Eli was right. The theater _was_ nearly empty. The two of them were sitting alone in the very back and would be able to see anyone approaching, long before they got near enough to see anything incriminating; but even more than that… 

The knowledge that they theoretically _could_ be seen, the risk of being caught— the public location made it all instantly, deliciously forbidden.

That thought sent an unexpectedly intense thrill of excitement through him and Thrawn shifted in his seat, his cock filling rapidly under Eli’s touch as he moved his own hand to Eli’s thigh. They had raised the armrest out of the way when they sat down, so nothing impeded him from running his palm up Eli’s leg in turn, finding him already half-erect under his jeans. 

“I do not want you to stop,” Thrawn murmured back. 

Eli’s delighted laugh, barely more than a soft puff of air, tickled his cheek before Eli settled back in his seat again, eyes forward as though he were still watching the movie. His hand never stopped moving though, fingers curling around Thrawn’s shaft as it thickened, palm rubbing over the head where it was straining up against the inside of his pants in very short order. 

Staring unseeing at the screen, Thrawn tried to focus his attention on keeping his breathing steady, but was constantly distracted; his awareness of every sound and sensation somehow heightened. The pressure and the warmth of Eli’s hand on him was utterly exquisite, the friction of his own clothing just shy of _too_ much. And despite the overly loud audio track, he could just make out the faint rustle of fabric as Eli’s hand worked up and down the underside of his shaft; the hitch in Eli’s breath when Thrawn circled his thumb over the head of Eli’s cock, feeling the heat of him even through the thick material of his jeans. 

They continued like that for a time, rubbing, stroking one another slowly and quietly; both of them freezing at one point when someone near the front stood and made their way out of the theater. Thrawn let out a soft, shaky breath as the sliver of light spilling in from the hallway down below disappeared again, and Eli chuckled softly beside him, twisting and leaning in to mouth at his neck, just under his ear. 

“Mmm… someone’s a little… _jumpy,_ ” Eli breathed, and Thrawn flushed in the darkness, belatedly realizing that the sudden rush of adrenaline had made his cock twitch under Eli’s hand. He hadn’t quite expected to find this so inexplicably arousing, but— 

Thrawn’s train of thought was derailed when that hand slid just a little lower between his legs, palm gently cupping his balls as Eli sucked lightly at the skin on his neck. Thrawn shivered, spreading his knees wider in an almost unconscious gesture, his own work on Eli’s cock forgotten as he found himself forced to stifle a groan of desire. 

He felt Eli’s lips curve up into a smile against his skin, hand moving up again, deft fingers unfastening his button and easing down the zipper of his fly. A tiny gasp did escape Thrawn’s lips then, though he managed to keep his eyes open and focused forward, as Eli’s hand slid into his underwear and closed around his cock. 

Eli hummed softly against his neck, his lips and tongue moving hot and wet over Thrawn’s skin and his fingers tightening their grip. His touch was electric, every squeeze and shift of his hand sending hot jolts of pleasure to the base of Thrawn’s spine, and it was all Thrawn could do to keep silent, his pulse thumping loudly in his own ears— 

And then he jerked in his seat, nearly swallowing his tongue with the effort of keeping quiet when Eli gave a twisting nudge of his wrist that somehow pushed Thrawn’s clothing aside and drew him out in a single smooth motion. 

His breath coming suddenly fast and shallow from mingled shock and excitement, Thrawn finally glanced down, unable to help himself. He only barely managed to hold back a moan at the sight of his own stiff cock in Eli’s hand, out in the open, sporadically illuminated by flashes of light from the screen. 

The seat backs were high, but still— if someone _looked—_ they might— 

“I wanna taste you _so_ fucking bad right now,” Eli growled into his ear, and the sudden spike of arousal from Eli’s words left Thrawn lightheaded, a fresh thrill flashing through him at the very thought. 

He nodded mutely, purposely not giving himself any time to think about it. Eli was mouthing at his neck again, nuzzling down under his collar, then shifting beside him— and almost before Thrawn knew it, the familiar wet heat of Eli’s mouth closed over the head of his aching cock and sucked him in. 

Thrawn shuddered, gripping the other armrest so tightly his knuckles ached. With a supreme effort of will, he forced himself to keep his eyes up, to keep watch for any sign of someone noticing them or turning to face their way, while Eli’s head bobbed up and down in his lap, fingers tight around the base of his cock. Though any sound was drowned out by the noise of the movie— he noticed distantly that there seemed to be a lot of unnecessarily loud explosions at the moment— Thrawn _knew_ from the feel of it that Eli was making wet, sloppy sucking noises, favouring speed over finesse. 

He couldn’t say he minded, his head spinning from the sheer thrill of what they were doing, his pulse racing in his veins and his heart thudding in his chest until he could scarcely breathe. Heat built rapidly behind his cock, tension coiling tighter in his gut; and it couldn’t have been more than a minute or two at most before he jerked, clamping desperately down on a moan, his cock throbbing as he spilled himself into the heat of Eli’s mouth. 

Eli was swallowing him down as he came, sucking and tonguing him through his orgasm while he panted for breath as quietly as he possibly could. He was still twitching from the aftershocks when Eli pulled off, tucking him back into his underwear before meeting his lips in a hungry kiss.

Thrawn couldn’t stop the groan that welled up in his throat at the taste of himself on Eli’s tongue, though it was fortunately muffled into Eli’s mouth. Eli was breathing hard too, and his hand closed over Thrawn’s, tugging it back into place over his cock, still rock hard under his jeans. He broke the kiss, his lips moving to Thrawn’s ear once more.

“God, Thrawn, you make me so hard,” Eli breathed. His hips twitched up, thrusting against Thrawn’s hand, and Thrawn squeezed him once, hard; before reaching back to slide his hand down Eli’s pants without bothering to undo them. 

Doing his best to continue keeping watch, still reeling slightly from his own intense release, Thrawn wrapped his fingers around Eli’s cock, trapped down one leg of his boxer shorts and deliciously hot and stiff against Thrawn’s palm. He swirled his thumb lightly over the head, finding Eli already slippery wet with precome, and Eli gasped, an urgent, breathy sound. His hand closed again over Thrawn’s, from outside his jeans this time, as Thrawn started stroking him as best he could despite the awkward position. 

Eli was panting, cursing under his breath with the barest hint of a moan on every exhale, his breath hot on Thrawn’s neck and his hand gripping Thrawn’s until they were almost pumping his cock together. “Oh fuck… yeah, that’s it— I’m so close, Thrawn— _yes…_ you’re gonna make me come— you’re… I’m gonna— _fuck—_ ” 

Thrawn finally abandoned any last shreds of caution in favour of looking down and watching Eli shudder silently in his seat while he came into his jeans, his hips jerking erratically and his cock pulsing hot and hard in Thrawn’s grip. 

The sight sent a fresh lurch of arousal through Thrawn’s gut, his cock giving a hopeful little twitch of renewed interest even though he’d only just come. Eli let out a long, shivering sigh as Thrawn gradually slowed and ceased stroking him altogether; then he twisted to meet Eli’s lips in an awkward, breathless, perfect kiss. Eli was going soft in his hand by the time they broke apart again, and Thrawn finally let go and carefully, somewhat reluctantly, withdrew his hand from inside Eli’s pants. 

Eli found it with his and they sat in their own private bubble of silence together, hand-in-hand; the racket of the movie washing around them unnoticed as they slowly caught their breath again. 

Eventually, Eli cleared his throat. “You wouldn’t happen to, uh, have any napkins on you? By any chance?” 

Thrawn chuckled, releasing Eli’s hand to quickly do up his fly before leaning over and rifling through the pockets of his jacket. After a moment, he found the small packet of tissues he liked to keep handy— though he’d admittedly never anticipated needing them for _this,_ of all things— and passed them to Eli with a smirk. “Perhaps you should have been better prepared.” 

Eli took them, grinning but blushing so hard Thrawn almost thought he could see his boyfriend’s cheeks glowing with heat in the relative darkness of the theater. 

“It’s all your fault anyway,” Eli mumbled as he leaned back and shoved a hand down his own pants, evidently cleaning himself up and making a face as he did. 

“My fault? I am fairly certain this was your idea.” 

“Well, yes,” Eli replied, stuffing the used tissues into one pocket and adjusting his waistband. “It was my _idea._ But—” 

Eli cut off as someone hissed “ _Ssh!_ ” from the front of the theater, and Thrawn felt a sudden flush of heat rise in his own cheeks. He hadn’t even noticed the movie had become quiet, and he and Eli had forgotten to continue keeping their voices down. 

They both remained silent, Thrawn still blushing and Eli quaking silently beside him with repressed giggles, while the apparently tense moment in the movie passed. Thrawn had no idea what was going on in the film at this point, and he could not have cared less. 

Before very long, it grew louder once more, and Eli leaned in to whisper in his ear again. “It _was_ my idea, yes… But it’s still your fault for being so damned irresistible.” 

“I could argue the same,” Thrawn whispered back, bringing Eli’s hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to his fingers. “Must we continue this torture, or can I bring you home now and properly demonstrate just how irresistible you truly are?” 

Eli’s hand tightened on Thrawn’s, his lips brushed Thrawn’s ear as he murmured a reply; and the smile in his voice was as clear as day. 

“Take me home, Bright Eyes.” 


End file.
